Super Smash Brothers: The Fourth Tournament!
by Pixelized Pikale and Company
Summary: SSB for 3DS has just came out, finally revealing the rest of the long-awaited roster! Finally, we can bring those new arrivals into Smash Mansion, and let them get accustomed to this new tournament. Will all of the Smashers be able to control themselves with these new characters arriving, and what shenanigans shall occur? Chapters of 7, 8, 9, and quite possibly 10 shall be incoming
1. The Newcomers Arrive!

**Author's Notes: WOOT! I CAN NEVER KEEP A STORY GOING, I GET DISTRACTED WAAAAY TOO EASILY. Anyways, here is my little take on the ongoing events of a certain place in the world of Nintendo: SMASH MANSION.**

**Pikale: Wait, what about PMD: GotE? Or even Smash This?**

**We don't speak about the latter story, Pikale. But PMD: Gods of the Earth shall be updated... in a while. Eventually. If I feel like it. Yup.**

**Pikale: Riiiiiiiight... **

**Also, I want a catch-phrase... hmm... how about: Here's the Company?**

**Pikale: No.**

**...**

Nintendo City! Possibly the most busiest place in Nintendo itself! With thousands of shops and restaurants, characters from all over, and usually a giant threat being thwarted every day by some 10 year old or a fat plumber, it's the number-one stop for... well, everyone!

However, lately, there's been even bigger crowds on the streets of Nintendo City. One might ask why. The answer is simple: SUPER SMASH BROOOOOOOOOTHERS!

SSB is basically the largest tournament in history. This year marks the 4th Tournament, and people are lining up to see everything. The real action, though, isn't what happens on the battle field; It's what happens behind the scenes at Smash Mansion, where all of the competitors are staying during the tournament. This is a documentation of these happenings.

Pikale put down the camera as Pixelized stopped narrating. "Is that it?"

"For now, yeah." Pixel said, dropping the script onto the nearby table before plopping down into a folding chair. Gazing at the building below them, he sighed at their puny little campsite on the hill given to them by Master Hand. "Ugh... why can't we stay in the mansion? It's not like we'd be in the way."

"Remember? Mii Fighters are now Smashers as well, and we could easily be mistaken as some. Also, I think we'd be forced to do the laundry during our stay..."

"Hmph... well, get out the telescope. I have some observation to do." Pikale entered the tent on Pixel's command, throwing out a large chest, a lightsaber, a couple of china plates, and a piano, before finally pulling out a large telescope with a lens that was easily a foot wide. Placing it in front of Pixelized, he sighed and reentered the bigger-on-the-inside tent to take a nap.

Pixel swerved the telescope to face the mansion, pulled out a cup of noodles, and began his watch.

-Obversavtionalities-

The veterans were all gathered in the dining room as they waited on the new arrivals to show up. In order, there was Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Wario, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Peach, Link, Zelda (Who is basically Shiek), Toon Link, Ganondorf, Samus (In her Zero Suit, the power suit was currently being rigged to fight without her inside it.), Pit, Marth, Ike, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Fox, Falco, Pikachu, Charizard and Red (Charizard was standing up, he didn't like chairs for some reason.), Lucario, Jigglypuff, Ness, Captain Falcon, Olimar, and Sonic. Mr. Game and Watch and R.O.B. were running around, contributing to the Smasher's needs. As they waited, casual conversations started on the topic of who the new Smashers would be.

Mario and Bowser were yelling at each other. Mario stroked his fine mustache as he said, "Your children would never-a make it into this battle. I-a am stomping on their heads every-a day with ease!"

"BLAAAARGH!" Bowser shouted, snorting a bit of flame from his nostrils as he slammed his fist down. "You and your little 'stache are gonna get it big time, Mario! The Koopalings have been busy preparing the Koopa Car Jr. for this very occasion, and lately they haven't been seen at all! Of course they'd be coming here!"

"Not a chance, Turtle Brain-a!"

"I'm not a TURTLE!"

Meanwhile, Peach was conversing with Zelda as Link chomped down on a large fried Cucoo.

"Rosalina was extremely surprised when she got the letter!" Peach said giddily to her best friend. "She had no idea what to do, so she interrupted one of Mario's kart races to ask how to fight!"

"Rosalina, huh? It's great to hear that a new female will be coming to the mansion." Zelda replied. "I don't know about you, but it's getting kinda smelly around here."

"Doh yoh hve a problehm wif meh shmell?" Link asked, mouth full of Cucoo meat.

"N-no! Of course not, Link!" Zelda exclaimed, flustered. Peach laughed at the obviously love-struck princess.

Ike smacked Marth across the head (and knocking Marth's tiara down), annoyed. "Who do you think is coming from our franchise? Do you think we'll even _get_ more representatives?"

"I can't say, Ike." Marth muttered, fixing his tiara. "Hopefully we got more recognition this time around."

"I wish you guys the best of luck!" Pit said, beaming. "Everything should be well since Palutena is in a good mood!"

"Your goddess is in a good mood? What does that even mean?" Ike muttered, putting his head face-first on the table. "Please, just let us begin already..."

Lucario sighed at all of the chaos going on in the dining room, wishing for it to be over so he could just return to his room. However, he couldn't shake this one feeling of being watched, although he had scanned the room of aura multiple times without noticing anything out of place. _Intriguing... _Lucario thought to himself before closing his eyes to scan the room once more.

"So, Sonic, my blue buddy, any ideas on any third-party chicks coming to the mansion?" C-Falcon asked, leaning over the pint-sized Olimar to talk to the hedgehog. "After the last tournament, I don't think there's a chance of me scoring with any of these current babes."

"Sorry, Falcon, got no clue!" Sonic said, shrugging. "But there has been some rumors that a character or two has flown in from the planet of Namco. You think they might be headed here?"

"As long as one of them's a chick, sure!" The captain said, smirking. Samus shot him a rude glare from across the table, crossing her arms in disappointment of the racer's attitude towards woman. She could definitely use a good punching bag at the moment... making sure to avoid the angel at her side, she leaned over to smack the blue-haired prince in the face. Marth fell back out of his chair, and the Smashers close by laughed. (Except Ganondorf, because he has no funny bone, proven by Doctor Mario.)

Master Hand flew into the room through the main doors, follew by his insane brother Crazy Hand. He waited for Marth to sit back into his chair before clearing his non-existent throat and making the announcement they've all been waiting for. "Smashers, one and all! You have been invited back into this mansion for one of the greatest honors in Nintendo history... the Super Smash Brothers tournament! You have all faced off against each other last year, but now it's time to tell you who's new to this scene! First of all, it's... the Blue Bomber, Mega Man!"

A seemingly small boy wearing a blue suit similar to Samus's Power Suit entered the room, holding his arm cannon with his hand slightly shyly as he looked around the room. "Hi... uh... nice to be here?"

Most of the Smashers applauded, and Mega Man perked up a bit, before taking a seat next to a slightly annoyed hedgehog.

"Next, a lad from a town called Animal Crossing; It's the Villager!"

A short kid walked in, wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts. Smiling, he waved to the Smashers.

"It's just another measly kid..." A voice muttered in the crowd. The Villager's eyes flashed and an ax was flung, landing right in front of an astonished Dedede. Meta Knight and Fox both scooted away from the royal penguin, sweat-dropping. The Villager (Doesn't this kid have a name? Can I just call him Murabito?) grinned and sat down next to Mega Man, who had a worried look on his face.

"Coming up, it's the fit and finesse; It's Wii Fit Trainer!"

Red shot up from his sleepy daze as he heard the word "trainer", and watched as a woman with extremely pale white skin and exercise clothes entered the dining room. She strode over to sit next to the Villager, before beginning some stretching routine.

"Around the corner is the tiny fury! Welcome, Little Mac!"

A short teen with extremely worked muscles entered the room, wearing a pink sweatshirt and some equally pink sweatpants. Shrugging, he sat down next to the Wii Fit Trainer, propping his head up on his hands.

"Here enters the princess of the cosmos; Rosalina, and her Luma companions!"

A woman in a slightly similar appearance of Peach gracefully entered the room, her light blue dress giving her an image of floating. In fact, she actually _was_ floating! Her star-shaped companions floated around the room, before pointing at Princess Peach, who waved to Rosalina. She waved back, before sitting next to Little Mac.

"Next on the list, a fighter of froggy proportions and definitely a match for Sheik, the Ninja Frog Greninja!"

The Smashers looked at the door, but no one entered the room. Master Hand tilted his... hand, in confusion. "Well, I could of sworn he entered the building today..."

Crazy Hand laughed. "What are you saying? The frog is already here!"

"What do you mean?"

"He's messing with the dog-man's ear-thingies!" Crazy shouted, pointing at Lucario. The canine looked up, and sure enough the blue frog Greninja was playing with the black appendages on Lucario's head. Lucario attempted to smack the frog away, but Greninja was too fast and leapt into his seat next to Rosalina, who laughed lightly. The rest of the Smashers laughed as well at Lucario's humiliation. (Except Ganondorf, for explained reasons.)

"We also have the Mii Fighters, who, outside of battling, will be taking over the chores from this point on!" Master Hand exclaimed, snapping his fingers and making short, strangely faced people wearing plain clothing (with differently colored shirts) appear. "That way, R.O.B. and Mr. G&W will not be forced into doing all household functions!"

R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch nodded, and each took a seat next to Greninja. The Miis ran off into the building, all with chores on their mind.

Master Hand continued. "Just snap your fingers and they should come running. Anyways, next is the godly woman, who is in fact, a goddess! Welcome to the roster, Palutena!"

A tall woman in a regal garb not unlike Pit's clothing entered the room, holding a staff. A large blue symbol made of light floated behind her, giving her, well, a god-like appearance. "It's a pleasure being here, Master Hand! It's nice to finally be able to participate along with my best soldier!" She smiled and winked at Pit, who's jaw had dropped onto the table. Striding over to the table, she sat next to Mr. Game and Watch.

"Now, we have a bit of a strange one here..." Master Hand muttered, peering down at a piece of paper floating in front of him. "There's a character from Fire Emblem that was supposed to appear, known as Robin, but they haven't shown up today. Perhaps they might make an appearance tomorrow."

"Well isn't THAT a shocker?!" Ike shouted sarcastically, slamming his hands onto the table. "We get a new rep, and they don't even show!"

"Now, hold your blade, Ike." Master Hand said. "There's another chacater from your franchise that's showing up! Please welcome Lucina!"

A female with long blue hair carrying a blade just like Marth's sword and wearing an outfit similar to the prince's clothing entered the room, with a cape flowing behind her. Raising an eyebrow at the crowd, she sat down next to Palutena, placing the Falchion on the table.

Ike looked at Lucina, then at Marth, then back again. After a moment, he opened his mouth to say, "They look exactly the same!"

"You're an idiot..." Marth muttered rudely, taking Ike's statement as another poke at his gender.

"Next, we have one of the most well-known icons of gaming, finally making an appearance here in Super Smash Bros! Please welcome Pac-Man!"

A yellow sphere with orange gloves and red shoes walked into the room, smiling. His long nose stuck out from his face, and triangular eyebrows were above his black oval eyes. Pac-man waved to Mario, Sonic, and Mega Man, before taking a seat next to Lucina. He pulled out a couple of fruits and started munching down. (Kirby glared at this new puffball-like threat, with fear that his food-sucking days might come to an end with a new black hole in the mansion)

"Next is a not-so-well-known hero, but still a force to be reckoned with! Seer of the future and wielder of the Monado, it's Shulk!"

A teenager with light blonde hair and wearing a red vest entered the dining room, a red machine with blue lines glowing through it on his back. He was about to sit down, before everything went blue. In a vision, he saw a fork being flung straight at him, and hitting him in directly in the eye. As the vision ended, Shulk drew the Monado from his back and opened it into it's blade form, before cutting the fork Kirby had attempting to hit Pac-Man with in half. Returning the sword back to normal, he sat down, replacing the sword onto his back.

"Kirby, please come to my office after this meeting is over." Master Hand said. "I'm sorry about that, Shulk."

"It's not a problem!" Shulk said, waving it off. "Kirby just missed is all."

"Riiiight... Anyways, coming up next is..." Master Hand gulped, before continuing on. "We have Bowser Jr., along with the seven Koopalings, Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig."

The 8 Koopas rode into the room inside the Clown Car, all holding a magical staff of weirdness. They were quietly arguing with each other, hitting and pushing themselves around. Bowser Jr., who was on top of the group, laughed heartily. "Hiya, dad!"

"Blarh-har-har!" Bowser laughed, mainly to Mario's annoyance. "Hey, Junior! Glad to see you could make it! Blarh-har-har!"

"Now, look here, Koopalings." Master Hand said with a stern voice. "You better not cause any trouble, you hear me?"

The Koopalings and Bowser Jr. gulped, before nodding furiously. Hopping out of the Clown Car, they each took a seat at the table. The Clown Car was carried away by some Miis.

"Now, we also have another classic! Please, Crazy, if you would."

"Yup!" Crazy Hand shouted, before making a high-pitched whistling sound. After he stopped, a few barks could be heard from the hall. A dog ran into the room, followed by a duck. They circled around Crazy Hand for a moment, before hopping onto a seat. The dog barked, and the duck quacked.

"This is the Duck Hunt Dog! Please refer to him as you will, most likely as Duck Hunt or Dog, or even Duck and Dog. I don't know."

"I'll call him Snickers." Crazy Hand said, petting Duck Hunt.

"Okay then... I'm getting a bit sick of these intros, so just come in! There's not many of you left anyways."

Two people entered the room. One was a kid the size of Olimar, wearing a suit just like the tiny spaceman. Alph looked around worriedly, before sitting next to Duck Hunt. The other was someone who looked exactly like Pit, however, he had black hair and black wings. With a "tsk" at Pit's pointing at him, Dark Pit sat down next to Alph.

After them came in Doctor Mario. He waved to everybody, before saying, "I've gotten-a another chance to battle, so I hope that you don't-a get upset if I'm not at the infirmary that often any-a-more." Sitting down next to Pitoo, he ignored the muttering of the veterans and turned to Master Hand, who was about to start talking again.

"Okay, that's it for all of the new arrivals! Hopefully, Robin will show up tomorrow, so until then, please report to your new rooms, and enjoy your stay! Brawls don't begin for a week, so get used to your new surroundings until then. Good night, Smashers!" Master Hand floated out the door, dragging along Crazy Hand who still wanted to pet "Snickers". The Smashers all started talking with one another, except for Lucario, Ganondorf, and Dark Pit who all quickly retreated to their rooms.

**AND I HAVE WRITTEN! This ends that chapter, hopefully I'll write another soon enough. Did you like the introductions, and they way I wrote each character? I tried my best, so I hope you enjoyed what I came up with. Alsoooo... what gender should I go with when it comes to Robin/Avatar? I wasn't sure, so I'll just go with the voted majority.**

**Read, review, and I'll see you guys soon!**


	2. The Robins' Make Their Stand!

**WHOA! Last chapter was nearly 3,000 words, I didn't know I had it in mean to write that much! Anyways, it's mostly an even tie for Robin's gender, so I'll just do something a little... ****_interesting._**

**364wii - I understand that Miis are people, in a sense, but in this story the Miis that work in the Mansion are the 3 Mii Fighters that have no person connections or anything. By that, I mean they have those faces. Ugh. Hard to explain, but just understand they don't really have any personality. Or something. Soulless Mii Fighters.**

**Catch phrase... catch phrase... hmmm... Pixel me this?**

**Pikale: Get off the stage!**

So, the newcomers have finally been announced, and this marks the beginning of a new segment in Smash History. Who will hate who? What shall be destroyed? Will pairing happen? Only time, and tampered timelines, will tell.

But for now, it's time for the recent arrivals to get used to their new home, and the veterans have plenty to show. Let's keep watching, shall we?

Pixelized pressed the 'stop' button on the voice recorder and placed it on the ground. Leaning forward to peer into the telescope, he noticed some movement by the front entrance. Two white-haired people were seemingly arguing over something important, but what could they be fighting over?

-Get used to this intro, it'll keep coming-

"What do we do? There's no way this could actually work."

"I blame the developers, they were not thinking about this world when they created us."

"I mean, it's pretty common to have male and female avatars, but still, why must we have the same name?"

"And the same appearance, and the same powers, it's all the same."

"Should we just knock, and let the Hands take care of the problem?"

"Well, as long as they have some idea, that's fine with me."

The two turned to the large front doors, white hair and black cloaks on each, basically identical. They simultaneously raised their hand and knocked on the door, which was quickly opened by a short man with a weird, flat face. He gestured for the two strategists, one male and one female, to enter the building.

"After you, Robin." Each of the Robins said at the same time, before sighing in sync. They stepped into the entrance hall, and the Mii gestured for them to stay there. He ran off, leaving the two Robins to talk to each other.

"I don't know about you, but this place seems pretty strange." Robin, the male one, said to his female lookalike.

Robin nodded, watching the door that the Mii had just left through. "Right? That small man didn't look natural at all."

"Do you think that the others here will be strange-looking as well?"

"Of course I think that, we're thinking the same things, Robin."

"Oh, right. Same person. Sometimes easily forgotten, you know."

The doors behind them shut by themselves, and the doors that they were facing slowly creaked open. In the opening, a giant floating white glove waved to the two Robins. "Hia, nice to shake you! I'm Crazy Hand, Master Hand's brother and also circus master supreme!" He backed up this statement by pulling out Samus's helmet, a Super Mushroom, and an X-Bomb, before juggling them clumsily. The mushroom flew into Robin(M)'s face, as the helmet hit the ceiling and recoiled into Crazy Hand. The hand flinched, and the X-Bomb fell to the ground.

"FIRE IN THE HALL!" Crazy shouted, flying away and crashing through a wall. The Robins just stood there astonished as the X-Bomb blew up, incinerating the two.

Lucario walked past the entrance hall on his way to his room and noticed two ash-covered people laying on the ground, smoking and charred. Sighing mentally, he picked the Robin duo up and carried them to the infirmary.

-Logically Illogical-

"You're the real Marth?!" Lucina exclaimed. "That's... that's impossible!"

"It's true as the fact that we wield the same blade." Marth said, gesturing to the Falchion sheathed by his side then to the Falchion Lucina held. "I'm sure you've probably dealt with time travel before."

"I have, in fact, traveled to the past to save my father, Chrom. But I borrowed your name during my quest, and for that, I am sorry, Hero King."

"No need to be formal with Marth!" Ike said placing his arm on Marth's head and pushing him down. "He's pretty chill for looking like a girl all the time."

Lucina tilted her head in confusion. "I do not think Marth's appearance is feminine."

"Trust me, once you get to know him, he's extremely gay."

"I AM NOT GAY!" Marth shouted, pushing Ike off of him and kicking the swordsman in the stomach.

As the two blue-haired swordsmen got into a fight, Pit was talking to Palutena.

"What are you doing here, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

"I'm here for some... say, divine intervention." Palutena said with a smile.

"Wha-what? _You_ want to fight too?"

"I'm no stranger to fighting, Pit. Remember the time we fought?"

Pit sighed. "Well, sure, but that was when you were under mindcontrol!"

"Just remember this: Anything an angel can do, a goddess can do better!"

"Lady Palutena..."

Nearby, Shulk laughed at the angel's confusion. He knew for a fact that anyone could fight when needed, like Heropon Riki himself has demonstrated. Getting up from the table, Shulk turned to leave, but was stopped by Link, who had a Cucoo bone sticking out of his mouth.

"You're pretty good with a sword." Link said, referring to Shulk's earlier display. "I can't wait to fight you in the battlefield!"

"Oh, I've heard about you! You're Link, the guy who saved Hyrule, right? Thanks, I can't wait either."

"No, it wasn't a compliment."

"What?"

"Zelda was impressed by your show, and she was watching you for the rest of the meeting. I want to pummel your face in for that."

Shulk took a step back from the angry Hylian. "I-I'm sorry for that..."

Link stepped up to Shulk and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "If you think an apology is-" He was cut off from the Cucoo bone slipping from his mouth into his throat, sliding down before getting lodged somewhere halfway. "-aaaah!" Link let go as he clutched his throat.

"Are you okay, Link?" Shulk asked.

"Hyaaah!" Link managed, swinging at the future-seeing teen. "Yah! Yah!"

"Riiiiight... I'll just be on my way, then." Shulk side-stepped past the Hero of Time and left the dining hall to go and find his room. Hopefully he would be able to write to Reyn and the others about how things were going.

Kirby and the Lumas were all getting along as Peach introduced Rosalina to Zelda. "See, Zellie, what did I tell you? She came to join us!"

"Nice to meet you, Rosalina." Zelda said, shaking the new princess's hand. "Last year we only had 4 females in the mansion, it's great to see more girls around!"

"I'm pleasured to be here, myself." Rosalina said. "So many new people are here, and even Mario, Peach, and Luigi are here as well."

"Bowser's also here, though." Peach said. "That giant Koopa King, and now his Koopalings are in the tournament. Like we needed more villains here..."

Rosalina waved her wand, summoning a white Luma to her side. "If that universally despised creature causes any trouble, my Lumas will be the first to know. Isn't that right, Lumata?"

"Yesiree!" The white Luma said, saluting. "My Luma force is more than ready to fight and keep an eye out." Lumata gestured to the rest of the Lumas, who were playing pattycake with Kirby at the moment. "Well... nearly ready."

Peach remembered something and walked over to Kirby, picking the pink puffball up. "Come on, Kirby, you have to go see Master Hand, remember?"

"Poyo..." Kirby sighed, hopping down from Peach's hands and leaving the room. He was not looking forward to the punishment that Master Hand would give him, not at all.

The rest of the Smashers finished up their conversations and begun to slowly pour out of the dining hall and return to their rooms. Soon, all but a few remained. Toon Link got up from the table and walked over to the Villager, who was attempting to pry his axe from the table. "Hey there! I'm Toon Link, it's nice to meet you!"

"..." The Villager stopped what he was doing and looked at Toon Link. "...Uh... ...hi?"

"You don't talk much, do you? I understand, I didn't talk much either when I was out at sea."

The Villager nodded and looked back at his axe. It was stuck there, and there was no way of getting it out. Feeling sad, the Villager covered his face with his hands, silently crying.

Toon Link saw this as an opportunity. "Hey, I have an idea! I'll show you to the armory to get a new axe, and then you come with me to the Rec Room and play some video games with me!"

Brightening up, the Villager took his hands from his face and nodded. The two kids left the dining hall to go and get a new axe.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Captain Falcon was following his new target. As soon as he found the right timing, he leaped forward to speak to the pale-skinned woman.

"Hey, babe, nice to run into you! Wanna go hit the bar?" started. Wii Fit Trainer sighed and smacked the racer in the face, causing him to be flung backwards into a wall. His nose bleeding and visor cracked, he did his usual wave to the woman as she walked away. "Be seeing you?"

**And so, the horny falcon is turned down again, but that won't stop his trial-and-error streak for a long time. Next time, the Smashers get comfortable in their new rooms, and settle down for the night... if Crazy Hand stops juggling X-Bombs.**

**Crazy Hand: *hums "The Entertainer" by Scott Joplin as he floats down the halls, tossing bombs up and down in his palm.***

**Pikale: Fear the night patrol, kids. Fear them.**

**ANYWAYS, it's been a pleasure! Read, Review, and leave suggestions on what to have the Smasher do/fail at! **

**And a segment to have because I'm like that: Question of the Day: What should Kirby's forky punishment be?**


	3. Nightly Terrors! Part 1: Dark Halls

**Here comes the next chapter, being swung at you early, sorta. Never wrote this much in a short period of time before!**

**Pikale: Was that a Home Run Contest joke?**

**Maybe.**

**Pikale: Hm. Whatever.**

**364wii - Well, in my version of the Nintendo world, us humans visit it by taking control of these "Miis" that are in our image. Therefore, the Reporter and the Cameraman, who happen to be me (Pixelized) and my alter ego (Pikale), are in fact Miis. But they are not Mii Fighters, but could easily be mistaken for one if they get lost in the mansion. Pac-Man will talk, yes, he has a mouth for a reason, although I need to figure out a speech pattern for him... Mr. G&W, however, has no instances of talking in his history, but the veteran smashers can understand his "sign language".  
>And as for the FE:A pairings shall go, since I've never played the game before I have no idea on how I'll handle that. So for now the Robins have been put down for the count until that is worked out.<strong>

**BHA & - Your punishment ideas have been cataloged and shall be executed shortly. :D**

**Clopina - I'm glad I could humor you! That's mainly what this fanfic is for, getting people to laugh. The other thing is to express my thoughts on how things would truthfully go, although I might exaggerate from time to time.**

**Oh yes, and Link now has a chicken bone stuck in his throat, as a reference to one of the many awesome SSB fics out there. Can't remember who, though... **

**Pikale: Can we get on with the story? I want action! Adventure! Romance!**

**Fiiiine, Pikale, just calm down. We'll get to those points eventually. Let's get pixelized!**

**Pikale: Just stop, please.**

We last saw our merry band of Smashers headed off to their rooms to settle down and get some sleep. However, that might be harder than it seems, for there are some things that roam the halls at night that should be avoided at ALL COSTS. The veterans, well, most of them know that. But will the newcomers survive long enough to make it through the night? And can the Smashers who share rooms get along with each other without tearing out their spines?

Also, the puffball Kirby is having a few problems of his own, already having to deal with a punishment from Master Hand. However, we have no idea what that punishment is. What could be so horrid, so down right cruel, that Master Hand could force the pink puffball to do?

After Pixel finished with his little monologue, he replaced the Mockingjay into it's birdcage and tossed it back into the TENT(Time-Energy Negating Terrain). However, before he could get comfortable again, he heard an explosion coming from the eastern wing. Quickly peering into his binoculars, he continued to observe the ongoings of Smash Mansion.

-Pixel What and the TENT-

As the smoke cleared, Kirby saw that the door he was just about to walk past had flung itself off it's hinges and smashed into the wall opposite of it. Slowly sneaking towards the smoking door frame, he saw Crazy Hand holding a bright pink stapler and a Glameow strapped to an upside-down table. Next to Crazy Hand was a piece of paper with a crudely drawn rainbow, slightly crinkled and worn.

"I have been waiting so long for this, Gerald!" Crazy Hand yelled happily to the cat Pokemon stuck to his make-shift lab table. "Soon, I will have a Nyancat of my own, and there's nothing anyone can do about it!"

Kirby sweat-dropped and slowly crept past the room, trying not to get seen by the insane floating hand. He quickly got past and ran to Master Hand's office as fast as he could. Surely any punishment giving to him would be a lot less worse than having a rainbow stapled to his non-existent butt.

-Nyanyanyanyanya-

Samus turned the corner to her room, and instead of seeing her familiar spaceship-like door, she found a giant hand-shaped hole. Entering her room with a scowl, she looked around her usually clean room and found that her clothes and sheets were scattered everywhere. Looking at the place where she left her Power Suit, she saw that the helmet was missing. Fuming, she grabbed her Paralyzer and stormed off to find the Hands.

-The Paralyzer is the gun-whip thing she uses in SSB-

Pit entered the room that he used to share with the Hero of Time. Roommates had been rearranged with the newcomers joining, and Link had gone to bunk with Robin. Luckily for Link, he got the room to himself tonight. However, Pit wasn't so lucky.

The first thing Pit noticed was that half of the room had been turned pitch black, contrasting the pure white that on his half of the room. Sitting on Link's old bed was Dark Pit, who was reading a book on weapons. Dark Pit looked up for a second, sighed, and looked back down.

"Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed. "You're my new roommate now?"

"Looks that way. Also, _please_ stop calling me 'Pittoo'!" Dark Pit slammed his book down in anger and flopped down into his new bed. "I hate you, you know."

"Yeah, we've gone over that a couple of times." Pit said, before sitting on his own bed and sighing. "You know, you could try to be a bit nicer!"

Dark Pit laughed resentfully. "Sorry, but since I'm the opposite of you, nice isn't really my thing."

"This is going to be a long tournament, Lady Palutena..." Pit said to himself. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, with a lack of someone to talk to. Dark Pit just picked up his book and continued to read.

-PITTOO-

Palutena sighed as she listened to Pit's conversation using her godly powers, holding a hand to her cheek. "Poor Pit. Pittoo's going to cause so much trouble for the poor boy."

Zelda glanced at Palutena from the closet, currently getting changed. "Pittoo? Who's that?"

"Oh, it's Dark Pit. We came up with the nickname during the Uprising." Palutena said, laughing. "Although he does have a softer side, he's always treating Pit with no respect."

"Hm... is it just me, or does everyone have some sort of doppelganger these days?" Zelda wondered aloud, before pulling out a dark green nightgown and a purple nightgown. "Which one looks more comfortable?"

"Oh, I would go with the green, definitely. It complements your eyes." Palutena smiled, and then thought about the time she was possessed by the Chaos Kin. Zelda was right, everyone had some sort of evil clone. Why is it that one's greatest enemy is themself?

"Yeah, you're right. Green it is! I love the color green, myself." Zelda commented, distracting Palutena from her train of thought.

"Is that so? Perhaps it's because your favorite hero wears green, hm?"

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about! I just like the color because... uh... it reminds me of my old gardens!"

"Suuuuure!" Palutena said, getting up and walking over to Zelda. "And you only sit near the Hero of Time because he's the protector of Hyrule, right?"

"Y-yeah, obviously! Why wouldn't I?" The flustered princess stated, hiding her face in the nightgown. "Now stop pestering me, and get some sleep!"

"Silly Zelda, I'm a goddess! I don't need sleep, and I can definitely tell when a girl's in love." Palutena said, before lunging at Zelda and pulling her to the floor, laughing. "You can't hide these things from me!" With that, Palutena begun to harass her new roommate by an assault of tickling.

"Eeeek! S-stop that! Hahahah!"

"Never!"

-Girls will be girls-

Sonic was extremely unhappy. Really, very, super extremely unhappy. He used to sleep in his own room, and was able to munch on as many chilidogs that he could dream, but now... he had a _roommate. _And not just ANY roommate, oh no, he had to sleep in the same room as, that's right, the _Blue Bomber. _What was Master Hand thinking, 'Oh, they're both blue, they should get along fine!'? Well, NO! That fricken cyborg-robot-THING was a total clean-freak! The first few minutes he was in Sonic's room, and already his gloves and shoves were put away neatly, all of the crumbs and stains were removed, and finally, the worst thing yet, his BED WAS MADE. Yes, his bed! Sonic's very own bed was given a new sheet and blanket, and his pillows were even fluffed. Talk about ANNOYING.

"So, uh, what did you need again?" Asked the very same person who caused all of this trouble. Sonic turned to face Mega Man with an _unhappy_ face, just to show that blue bot how unhappy he was.

"Right, about that. I need you to get me a platter of chilidogs. Not just one, not just 5, a whole platter. A whopping 25 should do it! And after that's all said and done, go and use some wind-power to re-mess this room up. I want to see laundry everywhere, ketchup and salsa dripping from the ceiling, and most importantly, the beds made to look as if they were struck by tornadoes. Very important detail, tornadoes. Not hurricanes, mind you, that appearance gives off a completely different tone."

"Okay..." Mega Man said, sweat-dropping. Sonic was completely different then what most say about him. Why, oh why, did he have to be put in the same room as the sloppy hedgehog?

-U Mad Blue Bro?-

Mega Man slunk outside the room, and was surprised on how different the hallways felt. It was completely different from the nice, homey feeling they gave before. Now it was a dark and menacing feeling, like something would attack you from the shadows at any moment. The shadows felt ALIVE.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind him. Mega Man jumped from the sudden noise, but then remembered that Sonic was cross with him and probably slammed the door himself. Sighing, he began his tread to the kitchen, totally forgetting the fact he had no idea where it was.

After a few minutes, it seemed to finally hit him that he was lost. A bit worried now, Mega Man attempted to retrace his steps, only to find that the hallway he had just came from wasn't there, just a wall, making the 4-way intersection into a 3-way. He banged against the wall a few times, before accepting the fact that he was creeped out by this mansion. He turned to face the intersection, attempting to decide what path to take. However, that decision had no time to be made, for Samus was suddenly storming past Mega Man, the Paralyzer's whip trailing behind. Thinking that the veteran knew where she was going, the Blue Bomber quickly followed the bounty hunter into the dark passages of the mansion.

-I was listening to creepy music while I wrote this-

Kirby entered Master Hand's office after finally getting through the maze of hallways that made up most of Smash Mansion. Master Hand was floating behind a large desk wearing glasses on his knuckles, and large stacks of paper were hovering about. The theme for Final Destination from the last tournament was playing from an old-school radio that was tossed in a corner. Walking up to the desk, Kirby hopped into the only chair in the room and went "Poyo?"

Master Hand looked up from the paper in front of him and sighed. "Oh, Kirby, about time. Look, I don't really have a punishment for you at the moment, so instead, for the rest of the tournament, you'll be my personal assistant. Okay?"

"Poyo?!" Kirby exclaimed, proclaiming that he had a life.

"Well, you should of thought about that before going commando with the fork. Now, I heard that Crazy Hand was trying to make a 'Nyancat', whatever that was. Can you go check on him and make sure that he's not experimenting on any of the Pokemon in the mansion?"

"POI. YO." Kirby declined, exclaiming that Crazy Hand was too insane to handle.

"Have we talked about the penalty for not following my instructions? It's absolutely stomach-churning! No food... for the whole tournament."

Kirby hopped out of his seat and ran out the door, looking for Crazy Hand's room again.

**And so, my dear readers, prepare yourself for the most scary thing you could thing in the mansion... IN THE NEXT EPISODE! **

**Pikale: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Don't worry, I'm gonna be working on it really soon, it'll be uploaded tomorrow morning at the latest. Hopefully.**

**QotD ##2: Is there any group of characters you would like for me to focus on in the future chapters?**


	4. Nightly Terrors! Part 2: We're Not Alone

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand... we're back! Coming live to you from your computer, phone, or tablet, it's Super Smash Brothers: The Fourth Tournament! SSB: T4T for short. Here's my partner, Pikale, with live coverage of the action.**

**Pikale: Shouldn't we save this act for when the battles start? (Not like you've written any good battles before...)**

**YES. YES I SHOULD. Also, I'd like to thank those who reviewed, because I was honestly going to scrap this story like most of my others for the reason of them feeling unappreciated. BUT ANYWAYS, ...where were we?**

**Pikale: ...Hallways?**

**Yes, yes, of course. I knew that. Allons-y!**

**Pikale: That's a Doctor Who reference, you can't use that as a catchphrase.**

**Shut it. -_-**

Mega Man continued to follow Samus through the maze-like hallways of the mansion. However, after a few minutes, the female bounty hunter stopped in her tracks and put a hand on her hip, thinking.

"...Where am I?"

Mega Man nearly fell over, hearing that statement. "Y-you don't mean you're lost, do you?"

Samus glared at the Blue Bomber. "I don't get lost, Mega-boy. I only... lose track of things. From time to time. A lot of the time."

"Why don't we just go in a random direction then?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Samus snapped, grabbing Mega Man by the head and lifting him up to her face. "No, you're not Crazy Hand, but you still are pretty stupid. This mansion has some pretty scary things at night, it would be a bad idea to just go wander off down some hallway."

"Scary stuff? Like what?"

"For one, the Hands don't ever sleep. Which means Crazy Hand is constantly roaming the mansion, and Master Hand is prepared to dish out random punishment for leaving the rooms at night. Also, there are the Assist Trophies who stay somewhere in the mansion, although we don't usually see them.  
>"Finally, there's the sleepwalking Bowser. Seriously. Don't run into him. Pit accidentally did once, and let's just say the mansion smelt like fried chicken the next day."<p>

"O-oh... I see. By the way, could you put me down?" Mega Man swung his feet lightly, to indicate the fact the he was a foot off the ground.

Samus dropped the robot boy back onto the floor. "Sorry." But before she could do anything else, a voice was heard down the eastern hallway, the way they came from.

"Geeeeeerald? Where'd you run off to? I still have some rainbow to put on you!"

"Shit!" Samus swore under her breath. "Run, now!"

Mega Man nodded and quickly ran after the bounty hunter, both trying to escape the sound of Crazy Hand's voice.

-Pikale: Yaaay, the Glameow escaped!-

Kirby somehow found his way back to the room which had the door blown off. Taking a look inside, he didn't see Crazy Hand or the Glameow, but there was a couch moving ever so slightly. Wondering what could be making it move, Kirby entered the room and lifted the cushions off the couch. Underneath was Toon Link and the Villager, both in fatal positions. "Poyo?" Kirby asked, about why they were hiding.

"W-we were just playing some Super Mario World 3D when Crazy Hand burst into the room." Toon Link said, as the Villager pointed up at the ceiling, where a few bits of debris fell through a hand-shaped hole. "We hid, and he started doing something weird. I heard cries of pain from what sounded to be a cat or something, then there was some yells and then silence. I didn't want to risk coming out, though."

"Poyopoyo." Kirby agreed, proud of the Hylian's cowardice. Helping the kids up **(This was the exact point I had the computer taken away from me by my parents because of a stress-induced mental breakdown caused by my parents. Sorry if the quality of the story dips a bit.) **from the couch, the puffball looked around the room once more before heading back to the door frame.

The Villager looked worried as Toon Link grabbed Kirby's shoulder, getting the pink Smasher to turn around. "What are you planning to do?"

"Poyo." Kirby said, implying the fact that he was going to confront Crazy Hand. Toon Link gasped, and the Villager's eyes widened. However, before Kirby could leave the room, the Hylian kid handed him a bottle containing a pink fairy. "Poyo?"

"In case... something happens." Toon Link said.

Kirby nodded, and ran off into the dark corridors. Toon Link watched as the puffball disappeared into the shadows, before the Villager spoke up, saying, "...How do we get to our rooms?"

-And the couch began it's shaking once more-

The duo came to a stop at an unlabeled door, neither of them out of breath for Samus's Chozo genes physically enhanced her body and Mega Man... was just used to running around a lot. Samus walked up to the door and inspected it, for and snags or tricks.

"For Roll's sake, just open the door!" Mega Man yelled quietly.

"Fine then, but if something attacks us, I'm tossing you in it's way." Samus retorted. She twisted the doorknob, and they entered the room. Mega Man noticed as Samus instinctively wrapped her arms around her body, cold. "Why the hell is it so cold in here?"

"How should I know?"

"Hmph..."

The two glared at each other for a moment, then Mega Man tapped the side of his helmet, and his visor covered his face. The visor came handily equipped with night vision, and the Blue Bomber examined their surroundings. There were boxed foods stacked on shelves that went for a long way down, waaaay down from the opposite direction of the door. "It looks like a pantry."

"The pantry connects to the kitchen." Samus said. "I didn't know there was a door to the other side of it, though. I thought the pantry was endless."

Mega Man sweat-dropped. "We're not going to walk down the whole length of this pantry, are we?"

"Have fun with Crazy Hand!" Samus called sarcastically from a few meters ahead, already walking. Mega Man sighed and followed, reluctantly.

-Mega Man: I swear we passed this spider web a minute ago...-

"Kehkehkeh!" Wario laughed, as he sat in the kitchen eating all of the garlic. "This was a wonderful idea! Heheheh!" Raising his leg, he released a powerful blast of raw stink, and laughed some more. Good night to be Wario.

Until he was being choked by something around his neck.

Slumping to the ground, Wario could almost see the light... before it got blocked out by a box being put over him.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm a bit lacking in the expressive moods right now. I'm going to refresh myself with anime and Doctor Who, and you'll see a new chapter at Saturday! Read, Rate, and Review! Or else!**

**QotD ###3: What character, from any Nintendo game, do you think should visit the mansion?**


	5. Nightly Terror! Part 3: Face Your Fear

**It's definitely Saturday. Right? No? WELL SHUT UP I WAS DISTRACTED**

**Pikale: Calm down, dude, no one really cares.**

**So you're saying no one cares about this story?**

**Pikale: No, that's not wha-**

**I UNDERSTAND YOU PERFECTLY FINE YOU D*CK**

**Pikale: ...He just stormed out of the room... Eh, let him have a few hours and he'll be ignoring the world's hatred once again. I guess I'm going to have to write this then.**

"I'M GONNA RAINBOW EVERYTHING IF YOU DON'T GIVE IN, GERALD! WATCH ME FULL A PAST ONE!" Crazy Hand shouted randomly, smashing into wall and shooting staples everywhere. The hand didn't notice a pink figure take a stand in the shadows, frowning at Crazy Hand's stupidity.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted, telling Crazy Hand to give up and return to his room.

The massive hand turned and shot a bird (why there was a bird in the mansion we shall never know) before laughing. "A little shorty like you couldn't tackle floppy fish! NOW WHERE'S MY CAT?" Crazy Hand pointed the bright pink stapler at the puffball and begun shooting. Kirby, unfazed, opened his mouth and began inhaling the staples. After a moment, he began to glow, and in a flash of bright light, he had a tie and a black bowl-cut, holding a pen and a stapler. "NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" The hand exclaimed. "YOU CAN'T BE?!"

"Poyo poi!" Kirby said, informing the hand that he was, indeed, Office Worker Kirby. Elevator music began playing in the background as the newly transformed puffball aimed his stapler at the hand, it's sleek black color reflecting what little light there was in the hall. Crazy Hand re-aimed his stapler as well, and at the same time they each began firing. Kirby dodged the first few staples before using his tie to block some more. Crazy Hand begun doing some weird ballet thing, nimbly avoiding the staples fired at him as he continued shooting.

A piece of paper slipped out of Crazy Hand's secret pocket (Crazy Hand: How did you know?) that had another crudely-drawn rainbow on it. Kirby, not noticing, shoot another staple it the hand. The staple collided with the paper, and the paper went hurtling towards Crazy Hand. The hand didn't see it coming and the staple-paper combo struck him on the backside, getting stuck.

"Yowch!" Crazy Hand shouted, coming to a stop. Kirby put down the stapler as the hand examined his backside (or what you would consider the opening of the glove) whimpering slightly. "Okay, okay, ow... you win, today, Office Worker. I WILL FIND GERALD TOMORROW THOUGH! HEHEHEHEHE~" With insane laughter, Crazy Hand smashed through the ceiling, leaving a massive hand-shaped hole leading up to the 4th floor. Through the hole, Ganondorf stared down at Kirby wide-eyed, having just finished grooming himself and was only in a towel. The towel fell, and Kirby passed out.

-Poor, poor, Kirby. Scarred for life, he is-

After a few decades- wait, nevermind, I meant minutes- Samus and Mega Man found themselves at the other end of the pantry. The Blue Bomber was exhausted, and opened the door without precaution.

"Wait a mintue-" Samus began, before covering her nose in disgust. "What the shit is that smell?"

Mega Man raised an eyebrow, for the visor blocked out smells. "What's the matter?"

"It smells like someone took a crap in rotten cheese and left it there for days..." Samus muttered through her hand, failing to block the scent.

Curiously, Mega Man stepped into the kitchen. It was pretty big, not like the home kitchen back at Dr. Light's home. There were a few boxes scattered around with the Smash Bros. logo on the sides, one flipped over. With closer examination, he noticed a foot sticking out from under it. Slowly walking over, Mega Man lifted the box. His visor cracked. "MOTHER OF ROBOTS WHAT THE HELL?!"

The smell was too putrid to possibly describe. Wario lay on the ground, unconscious, and let out a small toot from the noise. His farts had gathered into a thick layer of death inside the box, and Mega Man was way too close when the box was moved, agitating the smell.

Feeling woozy, Mega Man stumbled backwards, knocking a few plastic bowls off the counter. Samus sighed and grabbed Wario's limp body, throwing him into the pantry and locking the door. She then turned on all of the fans above the stoves to air out the room. The Blue Bomber stood up, propping himself against the counter. "Well, that stunk. But we're at the kitchen now!"

"Hmph." Samus grunted, grabbing a frying pan and tossing it up and down in her hand. "I was trying to find Master Hand's office, but that's definitely not anywhere around here. I better just go back to my room."

"W-wait! If the hallways are a maze, how do you find your way back?" Mega Man asked.

"If you just want to go to your designated room, the mansion will basically show you the way. Simple, really."

"Ah... why can't that work for getting around the whole mansion?"

"Probably for some odd, humorous reason that we'll never know about."

"Right, okay. Makes perfect sense." Mega Man said. Samus nodded and headed for the main kitchen doors, leaving Mega Man alone. Sighing, the Blue Bomber grabbed a tray and begun to make chilidogs for Sonic.

-And so, it comes to an end?-

-No wait, nevermind, gotta deal with Gerald the Glameow-

Meta Knight was sharpening his golden sword, the Galaxia, when he heard a soft mewing at his door. Out of annoyance, the knight stood up and opened the door. A purple cat was sitting there, mewing it's name, "Glameow".

The blue puffball stood there, thinking for a moment. He then whipped his cape around the Glameow, having it disappear. Thinking about what cats eat, he shut his door with a light smile hidden underneath his mask.

**Pikale: And so, this little arc-thingy comes to an end. Office Worker Kirby defeats Crazy Hand in an compelling battle, Wario gets shoved in the pantry, and Meta Knight takes in a cat. Yup.**

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN META KNIGHT GETS A CAT? WHO WOULD GIVE META KNIGHT A CAT?!**

**Pikale: Too late, it's already written. I'm posting the chapter now~! **

**QotD ####4: What should Meta Knight re-name Gerald?**


	6. Sluggish Posts And Slow Mornings

**...**

**Pikale: It's been over a week, Pixel.**

**...**

**Pikale: Pixel? PIXEL?**

**...**

**Pikale: Um... who's going to write the fic if you're dead?**

**?: Isn't that obvious, brother?**

**Pikale: What? Kali?! You're back from vacation?!**

**Kali: Scoot over, Pikale. I have got myself some shoes to fill.**

**Pikale: ...Why is it you treat Pixel better than me?**

**Kali: Because you're an idiot. End. Of. Story.**

**-"Coming Soon", yeah right-**

Pixel had fallen over, exhausted. He had been watching the mansion the whole night because of the events that had happened, and it had taken it's toll. Pikale came out of the T.E.N.T, noticing the author collapsed on the ground. "Oh, great. Come on, bud, time for bed." He grabbed Pixel's body and dragged him into the T.E.N.T.

A female reached the top of the hill only moments after, examining the messy campsite. Sighing, she slid into a chair and pulled out a laptop, hacking into the security cameras of Smash Mansion.

-Meet Kali, Pikale's little sister!-

A few of the Smashers had already dragged themselves out of bed and brought themselves to the dining hall when Ness entered the room. Staring blankly in front of him, he sluggishly walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Inside of his head, however, an argument was going on.

"Ness, I say you should cook some bacon!" Ness #1 exclaimed.

"That takes effort, Ness. We just woke up!" Ness #3 complained.

"Pfft, effort. Forget we have psychic powers, Ness?"

"That requires effort to use, Ness." Ness #2 stated.

"I also want bacon, Ness!" Ness #4 appealed.

"I hate bacon." Ness #5 glumly muttered.

Ness entered the kitchen and saw Peach happily cooking away. Tugging at her dress, he looked up at her with a pair of an innocent child's pleading eyes. "Peach, will you make me some bacon?"

"Oh, of course, Ness! You're such a well-behaved boy." The princess smiled, patting Ness's head caringly.

"Thank you!" Ness cheered, walking out of the room with a successful stride. ("We got bacon!" Ness #1 cheered. Ness #4 applauded.) He went to sit down by himself. Meanwhile, Zelda and Link were making a one-sided conversation.

Zelda leaned closer to Link, gleaming. "You're looking quite heroic today, Link!"

"Yah!" Link choked out, Cucco bone still stuck in his throat from yesterday. What he meant to say was "These are my normal clothes."

"Hehe! You're so funny!"

"Yah!"

"Um... are you okay?" Zelda asked, slightly skeptic.

"YAH!"

"All you're doing is agreeing with me. Are you ignoring me? I've read plenty of books, and that's usually a sign of being ignored!"

"HI-YAAAH!"

"You jerk! I'm going to sit somewhere else!" Zelda exclaimed. She pulled herself up from the table, clearly upset. Shulk, who was zoned out at the table nearby, got a sudden vision and moved his Monado off of the chair next to him. Zelda nearly stormed past him, but noticed the empty seat and decided to sit there instead of whatever she was doing in the first place. Link, glaring at Shulk from the corner of his eye, begun thinking ways of how to kill the vision-seer.

Meta Knight came out of the kitchen with a large lump under his cape. Fox, who had just entered the dining hall, passed Meta Knight while sniffing the delicious breakfast air and paused. "...Cat food?" He asked himself, attempting to place the smell.

"You're eating cat food now?" Falco asked, coming in from behind Fox. "That's a new low, even for you."

"No, chicken brain, I'm not eating cat food!" Fox exclaimed. "I smelt it on Meta Knight."

"Who knows, maybe he eats the stuff. He never takes off his mask to eat in the dining hall, so no one knows his preferred foods."

"I'm curious now." Fox muttered, before turning to Falco. "We should find out what he _does_ look like unmasked. You with me?"

Falco shrugged. "Anything to waste the week before the tournament begins. So, how should we do it?"

Fox begun to explain his scheme as the two went to sit down at a table. A few Smashers had finished eating at this point, and some of the newcomers begun to explore the mansion. For instance, Pac-Man went off to find the stages with Snickers the Duck Hunt Dog, and Dark Pit attempted to find a dark corner to sleep in, considering he was up reading all night. However, two newcomers had no idea what they were doing at all.

-Transitioning, I guess-

Robin slowly sat up, ashes falling from her hair. From the cot on the other side of the infirmary, Robin nearly mirrored Robin's movements. They both got out of bed, hand holding their backs, which stung from the explosion. Robin looked at the base of his bed and saw the mushroom that had hit him in the face. On the edge of Robin's bed was a space-like helmet that didn't suit her at all. They both looked at these items before turning to face each other.

"I am so confused." Robin complained, attempting to ignore his headache.

Robin nodded her head in agreement. "Everything about this just doesn't make much sense."

"Do we dare even look around?"

They turned to the infirmary door, at the exact moment where a large yellow sphere with a face, a dog, and a duck walked by. (Well, the duck flew, but you catch my drift.) Staring for a few moments, Robin and Robin had the same words slip out of their mouths... "What is going on...?" The pair entered the hallway; Pac-Man was nowhere to be seen. Confused, they each chose a separate path and walked off into the mansion.

-**ENDOFCHAPTER-**

**Kali: And that's... all I can think of. Writer's Block is really getting around, huh?**

**Pikale: PIXEL PIXEL PIXEL WAKE THE HECK UP**

**Laeve me alone... Can't... come up with... ideas...**

**Pikale: You still have that one scene to write, dude! Remember? The one with that one color and the shorty?**

**YOU'RE RIGHT! Geez, I almost forgot!**

**Kali: Well, I'm off. Glad to see you back on your feet, Pixel.**

**Thanks, Kali. Now get out of my room...**

**QotD #####5: Have you ever played Chrono Trigger? If so, what's your favorite moment?**

**WannabeSmasherRecruitment #1: Professor Layton, Yay or Nay?**


End file.
